The Seventh Element
by Donny
Summary: Solving the mystery of the seventh Element of Harmony may be the only key to stopping a terrible dragon that sows the Seeds of Evil. The seventh element is supposed to be the strongest element of all and without it Equestria will be destroyed.
1. Sighting

Fluttershy was in a hurry to finish her evening chores. It was suppose to rain all night and she wanted to make sure the animals had good enough shelter to keep them dry through the night. The breeze grew colder as Celestia's sun had started to fade on the horizon to make way for Luna's moon. It was late fall. The day of The Running of the Leaves had come and gone and the nights were already growing steadily longer. These nights of rain had almost become a regular thing.

The chill came on just as Fluttershy finished her last task before retreating to her cottage. Once inside she started up a small fire in her fireplace to heat her small home.

"Angel." She called for her favorite pet. The white bunny hopped up onto his bed next to the couch to keep his friend company.

"Don't you enjoy these nice cool nights next to a warm fire?" Fluttershy asked getting comfortable on the couch. Angel hopped onto the couch and cuddled up against Fluttershy. She laid her head down next to him and closed her eyes for a little nap.

"_Fluttershy._"

"Angel?" Fluttershy lifted her head and looked down at the sleeping rabbit. He didn't even stir. She looked around the small room and saw one of the windows was cracked.

"The wind?" She figured as she got up to secure the latch on the window. She watched the rain gently falling outside. It wasn't storming which made her feel more at ease. The sound of thunder was a very frightening thing for her. Fluttershy quite enjoyed these gentle down pours. If it was warmer outside it would be nice enough to even take a walk in. She grabbed up a blanket as she returned to the couch and laid down again to nap.

"_Fluttershy._" The voice was a little louder and clearer this time. It was a soft male voice calling her name. Fluttershy awoke a little freaked out. There were no more cracked windows in the whole house. She checked them all. Then she double checked before returning to the couch.

"Okay Fluttershy, calm down." She tried to steel her nerves. "Maybe it was just the crackling of the fire or wind coming down the chimney." Fluttershy took a deep breath and let it go slowly to rid herself of the uneasy feeling she had. She pulled the blanket over herself and laid her head back down.

"_Fluttershy._" The voice was again louder and sounded closer than it did last time.

Fluttershy pulled a blanket over her head and covered her ears with her hooves. It was harder to summon courage after hearing it for a third time.

"_Fluttershy._" The voice sounded like it was right next to her ear whispering softly as if to tell her a secret. The timid pegasus covered her head with a pillow that was on her couch and began to shiver in fear. A light passed over her as if it had come from outside her window and shone on her like the sun. Fluttershy lifted the blanket and pillow just a little and saw the light outside her window. The light seemed warm and gentle. She left the couch and slowly walked toward the window to get a better look at what was outside.

Fluttershy gasped in awe at the sight of what looked liked like the ghostly figure of a dragon that was about the same size as Princess Celestia. He was white with two horns on his head pointing backwards. Spikes lined his back going down to the tip of his tail where four spikes stuck out diagonally and upwards. He had a very warm and inviting light emitting from his transparent body. The only thing about him that gave Fluttershy the chills was his blank white eyes.

"_Fluttershy, help me…it hurts…_" The dragon spoke once it made eye contact with her. Fluttershy didn't know how to respond. Her kind nature made her wish to know just what was hurting this dragon and what she could do to help it. For a moment she even entertained the idea of being friends with it and having a helper like how Spike is to Twilight Sparkle. She knew for sure she wasn't scared of this dragon. It wasn't a "huge, gigantic, terrible, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp scale-having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could-eat-a-pony-in-one-bite, totally-all-grown-up dragon" that she was very scared of. This dragon seemed young and looked lonely.

"Okay…" She said with a gentle smile. "Just give me a second." Fluttershy was about to go open the front door to meet this spirit, but after she finished her sentence the white innocent dragon before her turned into a black sinister looking dragon surrounded with orange and red flames.

"_**IT HURTS!**_" The dragon roared in pain and what felt like a hateful rage to Fluttershy. It scared her so bad she quickly closed the drapes hurried to lock her front door and every other window in her house before finally seeking to hide under her bed. Fluttershy's heart was racing with fear and panic to the point that she passed out.

"Fluttershy!" A knock came at the door. Celestia's sun poured its light through the tops and bottoms of Fluttershy's drapes dimly lighting her room.

"Darling!" Another knock. The voice belonged to Rarity. Fluttershy's closest and most trusted friend. "Are you home?" She continued to call. Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes at the sound of banging at her door. Fear enwrapped her again thinking the dragon from the night before was trying to force its way in.

"Fluttershy!" Rarity called again. The white unicorn grew very worried for her friend. She was supposed to have met Rarity earlier that day for their regular visit to the spa, but when Fluttershy didn't show Rarity knew something had to be up.

"Hey! What's with all the banging and yelling? You're distracting me from my routine." Rainbow Dash asked hovering behind Rarity.

"It's Fluttershy. She never showed up for our appointment and her house is all locked up and she isn't answering. I'm really worried about her." Rarity explained herself.

"She probably saw her shadow when she woke up." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically flying up to see if she could peer into Fluttershy's room. All the drapes in her house were closed and the windows locked tight. Rainbow Dash thought this odd even for Fluttershy. "Huh…I guess it was a really scary shadow…"

"HEY FLUTTERSHY!" Rainbow Dash called loudly outside her window.

Fluttershy knew that voice well and didn't doubt for a second it wasn't her friend, but she was still slow to answer.

"Y-yes?" She replied quietly in a voice almost too quiet for Rainbow Dash to hear.

"Will you come out here please? You've got us all worried when you lock yourself up in your house like that. I mean look at Rarity. She's worried sick out here." Rainbow explained in a more friendly tone.

"OH MY GOSH!" Fluttershy quickly ran downstairs and opened the front door. "I am so sorry I missed our appointment, but…" Fluttershy trailed off and seemed to be filled with fear again just recalling the events from the night before. "…something scary happened last night…" Her voice was almost inaudible but Rarity knew her long enough to be able to pick up on her soft speech.

"Scary! Well tell me all about this scary event." Rarity said in a comforting tone as she walked into Fluttershy's home. Rainbow Dash followed curious to know what happened herself. Fluttershy followed her friends and walked to the windows opening them to let Celestia's sun in. Rarity started to make their favorite tea as Fluttershy pulled up some sitting pillows next to her table for each of the girls. A few minutes later and the three were sitting together at the table with tea.

"Now Fluttershy please do tell us what has you in such a fright." Rarity's voice was filled with concern. Fluttershy took a deep breath and then a sip of tea. She remained silent for a moment staring down at the table before she told her two best friends all about what had happened the night before. About the ghostly dragon and his request for help and about how he turned into an evil sinister looking creature in the blink of an eye.

"Heavens dear! Such a sight would have any pony in a horrible fright." Rarity assured her friend.

"Not me!" Rainbow Dash declared with certainty and a sense of pride in her courage.

"Yes…well…you're a special case…" Rarity stated flatly. Rainbow smiled not really realizing Rarity made a small jab at her with her words. "More importantly Fluttershy, what do you plan on doing about this?"

"I-I was hoping that maybe I could stay with one of you guys for a while until I feel safe about being here again…if you don't mind." Fluttershy said quietly before taking a sip of tea.

"You're just gunna run away again?" Rainbow Dash seemed disappointed with Fluttershy. "I think we should spend the night here with you so we can see this ghost dragon ourselves and make sure it doesn't come back! Besides no one bullies our friend like that and gets away with it." The cyan pegasus declared.

"For once Rainbow Dash is right." Rarity agreed. "We'll spend the night with you and see this dragon for ourselves and drive it off if we must. Besides from your description it isn't too big of a dragon. I'm sure we can handle it."

Fluttershy shrunk back a bit not happy with the idea of spending another night in her cottage after seeing that, but she knew her friends were right and they were looking out for her best interests.

"Thanks guys. I really do appreciate this." Fluttershy managed a smile.


	2. Sleepover

Celestia's sun was setting on another day in Equestria. Rays of brilliant golden orange and red filled the sky reflecting shades of pink off the gathering clouds in the sky. The tall trees of the Everfree Forest shaded the path to Fluttershy's cottage that both Rarity and Rainbow Dash strolled down together. Both ponies carried saddlebags with the few necessities they felt they would need for the night. The silence between the two as they walked only let the other know how concerned for Fluttershy the other was. Rarity wasn't even trying to think of what she would do if a dragon ghost showed up tonight. Her main focus was to make sure Fluttershy was at ease with a peace of mind by the end of the night.

Rainbow Dash was pretty used to spending the night with Fluttershy. She had done it countless times when they were young, but since they came to Ponyville Fluttershy seemed to do much better on her own. It was a little disheartening to the cyan pegasus. The thought made her realize how close she and Fluttershy once were and how much they drifted as they grew. But tonight was a chance to reconnect. Something had Fluttershy scared to the point she didn't feel safe without somepony around to keep her company.

Fluttershy saw her friends walking up the path to her cottage. A smile bloomed across her face and her heart filled with joy. She felt so lucky to have friends that cared so much for her. The yellow pegasus stood just outside her cottage with the door open happily greeting her friends as they entered the modest home. The house was filled with smell of fresh brewed jasmine tea and the sweet scent of carrot cake.

"Thanks again for coming guys." Fluttershy greeted Rainbow Dash and Rarity with a smile closing the door behind them. "Please feel free to make yourselves at home."

Rainbow Dash jumped on the couch landing on her back in usual relaxed position she was normally found in when resting on a cloud after her and Rarity had set their saddlebags down. She had no troubles making herself feel at home in Fluttershy's cottage. For a while she pretty much lived here with Fluttershy when they'd first come to Ponyville.

"Splendid! You made my favorite tea!" Rarity exclaimed levitating the kettle to poor herself a cup. "Don't mind if I do."

"I also have some delicious carrot cake that Mrs. Cake made for me." Fluttershy offered a slice to Rarity as she joined her at the table. "Would you like some too, Rainbow Dash?"

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash said jumping up from the couch and joining the other two.

The company of her friends did help drive the thoughts of the scary ghost dragon to the back of her mind, but as the hour grew later so did the fear in Fluttershy's chest. She could feel it tighten up and her heart slowly started to beat faster. Fluttershy did her best to hide her growing fear, but little got by the two ponies who knew her best. Rarity's conversation topics often kept Fluttershy's attention and her occasional jokes at Rainbow Dash helped lighten the mood. Even with all her friend's efforts she still had that fear in her stomach especially when she swore she heard the voice.

"Shhhhhh…did you guys just hear that!" Fluttershy quieted her friends. The room fell silent for a moment as they waited and listened for what the terrified pegasus swore she heard. Nothing.

"I don't hear a thing, darling." Rarity broke the silence.

"Yeah, neither do I. Are you sure it's not all in your head?" Rainbow Dash confirmed.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and let it out.

"You're right guys. I'm sorry…I must be imagining things. Silly me." She apologized trying to erase the fear and smile.

"_Fluttershy._"

All three ponies heard it clear as day as if the voice was in the room with them. Fluttershy instantly shrunk back with a squeak and hid behind Rainbow Dash who was frantically looking around the room for some possible source or explanation.

"Somepony better not be playing a prank!" Rainbow Dash called.

Silence fell over the room. Rarity stood up and tried to be courageous for her frightened friend by walking over to the window to check and see if there was anything outside. The clouds had rolled in and blocked the light from Luna's moon and the stars. All she could see were the dim green lights of fire flies hovering near the edge of the forest.

"I don't see anything out there, dear." Rarity assured her friend.

Fluttershy poked her head out from behind Rainbow Dash to see the calm smile Rarity beamed in hopes it would alleviate her friend's fears. It didn't work as well as she hoped. Her heart beat faster and her fear grew stronger.

"_Fluttershy._" It was louder this time.

Rarity quickly turned to look outside again. There was still nothing that could be seen in the wood line. Rainbow Dash was getting tired of this fast and even more irritated that someone was picking on Fluttershy. She left her spot at the table and went out the front door.

"Rainbow Dash! Wait!" Fluttershy called with a squeak in her voice. It was too late to stop her though.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Rainbow Dash demanded hovering a couple feet off the ground and scanning the whole area to try and find somepony nearby to give a piece of her mind to. Nopony was there.

"_Fluttershy._" This time Rainbow Dash spotted a faint glowing white light in the forest in the direction the voice was coming from. The hot headed pegasus instantly flew toward the edge of the forest to try and get a better look not daring to venture too far from her friends in case they needed her.

"Come out of there right now and face me!" Rainbow demanded. "I won't tolerate anypony picking on my friends!"

The light moved as if complying with Rainbow Dash's command. As it got closer she could tell it wasn't just some prankster, but an actual ball of light with a warm glow just as Fluttershy had described to them earlier that morning. Rainbow Dash moved backward at the same speed the light was approaching her trying to keep same amount of distance between them. Fear slowly began setting in her as the light started to change form. Rainbow stopped moving backwards once she felt her back hit Fluttershy's front door. Rarity took the bump at the door as her cue to open it for the cyan pegasus outside. When she made no move to enter the cottage Rarity looked outside to see what Rainbow Dash was staring at.

"Flu-Flu-Fluttershy….is this the light you were talking about?" Rarity could hardly speak or find words to describe what she was seeing.

Fluttershy joined her two friends outside and immediately ducked behind Rarity when she saw the light take form of the dragon once again. It was just as she had described it to her friends. The light was warm and inviting with a mysterious glow that almost put their hearts at ease. It would have too if Fluttershy hadn't mentioned it transforming into an evil looking black dragon the night before.

"_Fluttershy, help me…it hurts…"_ The dragon's voice sounded pained and so lonely it made Fluttershy's heart ache.

The presence of her friends drew a small amount of courage in the kind pegasus that made her move from her hiding place behind the white unicorn and approach the ghostly dragon.

"How…can I help you?" Fluttershy asked with a shaky voice.

The dragon opened its mouth to respond but it quickly stepped back wincing as if a great amount of pain.

"_**IT HURTS!**_" The ghostly dragon roared transforming into a giant black dragon head.

Fluttershy turned to run back to her friends but wasn't quick enough. The dragon head snapped its jaws shut around her trapping the yellow pegasus in its mouth. Fluttershy screamed in fear before freezing up and passing out. The dragon head turned toward the forest and moved with incredible speed into the trees.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash cried in unison.

"Rainbow Dash! Follow that dragon! I'm going for help!" Rarity ordered as she turned to run into town.

"You don't gotta tell me twice!" Rainbow Dash answered as she took off after the dragon trying her best to match its speed. "Just hang on Fluttershy! We're coming for you!"


	3. Contact

It was another late night of studying for Twilight Sparkle. Spike had already curled up in his bed and gone to sleep as the unicorn continued flipping through the pages of her book. She was scribbling notes as she read through her texts feeling as if she was on the verge of finding something important. Suddenly her front door busted open and banged loudly enough against the wall to wake Spike and break Twilight's concentration. A panicked and exasperated Rarity rushed into the library with Applejack and Pinkie Pie close behind her, both seemed confused and unsure of what was going on. Rarity had given few words to describe the emergency.

"Rarity? What's wrong?"" Twilight asked with concern. The mention of Rarity's name made Spike's feet move a little faster down the stairs to see what was going on.

"FLUTTERSHY…KIDNAPPED…..WHITE DRAGON" Rarity said with her heavy exhales from running so hard. Twilight Sparkle gasped at the news.

"Where was she taken!" Twilight inquired.

"EVERFREE FOREST" Rarity's breathing was still hard and heavy as she tried to catch her breath..

"SPIKE!" Twilight called. The dragon was by her side with a quill and paper in an instant. "Send a letter to Princess Celestia informing her that a white dragon in Everfree Forest is kidnapping ponies." The baby dragon immediately began scribbling on the paper.

"NO TIME TO LOSE!" Rarity bellowed with another heavy breath.

"Right! Lets go!" Twilight exclaimed following her friends out of the library leaving Spike behind to finish and deliver the letter.

Rarity led her three friends down the path that ran along the feared forest and to Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow Dash was hovering in the air next to the entrance to the forest waiting on her friends to arrive. She'd followed the dragon head through the forest to its final destination before it disappeared below the ground. Rainbow new she'd need her friend's help to get Fluttershy back safely.

"RAINBOW!" Rarity called down the path as soon as she had spotted the pegasus.

"It's about time you guys got here! The dragon took Fluttershy to the old ruins in the forest." Rainbow Dash didn't waste time taking lead of the group and flying down the quickest path she found that safely lead to the ruins. The pack of galloping ponies followed her through the thick brush not allowing a single obstacle to stop or slow them down until they had finally arrived at their destination.

The old ruins looked eerie in the light of the full moon as it stood dauntingly before them. The ponies had stopped their charge at the entrance of the ruins and unanimously decided without a word to each other to approach the old palace with extreme caution. Rainbow Dash darted around through the air trying to scout the area out and peer inside the ruins to see if she could find any trace of their missing friend. She found nothing. The ruins were silent and dead. Not even the chirping of crickets could be heard.

"This place gives me the creeps." Pinkie Pie stated as she tried to stare down an old eroded pony statue. "Are you sure Fluttershy is here?"

"The dragon brought her here and disappeared into the ground." Rainbow Dash reported.

"Then there must be a dungeon below the ruins. Let's find the entrance and save Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle concluded.

The five ponies entered the withering palace slowly. Twilight summoned a small orb of fire to light the room up that floated above her head as she proceeded into the main chamber with her friends following closely behind. The light revealed the floor was cracking up with grass growing through the stone and over grown vines encroaching on the walls and ceiling as if the forest was slowly devouring the place.

"Hey Twi, there's some torches lining that there wall. Give'em a light so we can get a better view of this place." Applejack pointed out. But as soon as she finished her sentence all the torches lining the walls of the entire palace erupted into flame, lighting the whole place up as clear as day. "That was pretty impressive."

"That wasn't me Applejack." Twilight dispelled her small fireball and studied the room for a moment. There were several halls leading off from the main hall, but what caught her attention is the large stairwell at the other side of the main hall that lead to a large platform. The platform glowed with the moonlight pouring in from the massive hole in the ceiling and seemed to be teeming with magic.

Twilight Sparkle walked toward the platform with the rest of the girls following her as they looked around the massive hall. The walls were covered with brilliant paintings of historical moments in pony history that were obscured with vines and flora overgrowth. The cracked and broken ceiling also held evidence of a grand painting that was now lost and unintelligible.

A gentle warm light began to pulsate from the platform as Twilight got closer. She ascended the stairs and stopped before setting a hoof on the platform. The other girls stood abreast next to her watching the pulsating light as if expecting something to happen. Then the light stopped. The white dragon appeared before the girls on the platform.

"What did you do with Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash immediately demanded of it.

"Thy Fluttershy is safe. Itami shall not harm her in his state." The dragon replied. "Leave here before ye regret coming."

"We're not going anywhere without Fluttershy!" Rarity declared stomping her hoof on the ground. The other girls rallied in agreement.

"We promise to return thy Fluttershy unharmed once her services are no longer needed of us." The dragon tried to negotiate.

"Yer not making a lick of sense! Who is this we, us and this Ee-tah-me feller you're talk'n about!" Applejack demanded.

"Itami is one of the seven seeds of evil that Discord had sewn into the world. When I lost in battle against him he planted the seed of hate within mine heart. The seventh element has done little to rid myself of him. Discord broke my body and imprisoned me in a crystal in the dungeon below thine hooves. Thy Fluttershy's role is to heal the broken body once the spell wears off. My goal is to be reunited with my sisters and live in peace." The dragon explained himself.

"Seventh Element?" Twilight Sparkle questioned. "Do you mean a Seventh Element of Harmony?"

"Yes. The Seventh is the most powerful, but against the seeds of evil it is barely enough to contain their power and allow me to retain mine sanity."

"What's Itami's goal!" Rainbow Dash blurted out anxious to squeeze this ghost of every bit of relevant information they could get.

"Itami wishes to slay mine sisters and burn the world with our fire and hatred. That is why ye must leave this place. Itami will destroy ye if his eyes findeth thou." The dragon urged them as if trying desperately to warn them. "RUN! HE COMETH!"

The girls shrieked back a bit at the sound of his booming voice. The white dragon before them turned into the black and sinister dragon that had scared Fluttershy and forcefully kidnapped her. Before any of the girls could make a move to escape the black dragon had them in a spell that paralyzed them from the neck down and they were all levitated a couple feet off the ground.

"What do we have here? Trespassers in the Royal Palace?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Let us go you big meanie!" Pinkie Pie demanded. The dragon only let out a sinister laugh.

"I have my ways of dealing with trespassers." The dragons eyes narrowed. Rainbow Dash floated forward in front of the other girls and the dragon moved to meet eyes with her floating less than a few inches from her face. "A pegasus! And a proud one at that. I see no fear in your eyes. Let's put some there shall we?"

"Let me go and fight me like a real dragon." Rainbow Dash demanded swinging her head back and forth as she struggled to free herself from his spell. "And give my enemy the opportunity to strike at me? You must take me for a fool, Rainbow Dash. Instead I will take something from you. Something precious. Something that fills your heart with joy. I will fill you with despair." The dragon's voice deepened as he spoke.

Rainbow felt fear for the first time in this encounter with the dragon. The realization of how helpless she was dawned on her. He could do whatever he wanted to her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Suddenly the dragon's eye glowed with a bright red and Rainbow knew what that precious thing was that he was taking from her.

CRACK! SNAP!

The two sounds were loud and audible to the rest of her friends. Rainbow threw her head back and screamed in pain. The dragon released her from his spell and dropped her to the ground. She hit the ground hard and immediately looked back over her shoulder at her two broken wings. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her face as she cried in pain. The dragon laughed with insanity feeling a sense of sick twisted pleasure from filling the young pegasus with sorrow and destroying her pride.

Twilight immediately started thinking hard of any spell she knew that would counter his. No spell she tried was strong enough. She felt helpless seeing her friend being hurt as she stood by and watched unable to move. Her attention was stolen away from Rainbow Dash as she saw Applejack starting to float forward out of the corner of her eye. "NO! Please! I'm sure we can talk things out!" Applejack insisted. Her courage left her the moment she felt herself stop in front of the dragon. He only smiled staring her in the eyes.

"My dear sweet Applejack, I am sad to inform you that this is no negotiation. That weak whelping Damian might have been willing to help you, but he's gone. I will sow the seeds of evil through the world and destroy everything in my path." The dragon laughed again. "Now what should I take from you? Your little sister perhaps? Or maybe even your brother?"

"NO! Leave the Apple Family out of this!" Applejack demanded.

"You love working on that farm don't you? Applebuck season is your favorite time of the year is it not?" Itami's questions were followed with evil laughter as he flew in slow circles around Applejack. "I know what I'll take!" Applejack tensed every muscle in her body and shut eyes tight gritting her teeth as hard as she could not wanting to know what was going to happen next.

CRACK! SNAP!

Again those two sounds echoed through the chamber making all who heard cringe. Applejack's screams filled the halls of the palace and echoed through the forest. Itami released her from his spell and dropped her to the ground hard further injuring her two broken hind legs.

Pinkie Pie started crying seeing her friends being hurt like this. This wasn't the kind of scary she could laugh away as much as she wished she could, but there was no way Pinkie could even force a smile after seeing what she had seen. Pinkie Pie turned her head when she heard another pony starting to cry as well. It was Rarity. She was floating forward toward the dragon.

"The beautiful Rarity." Itami announced. "Famed for her fashion designs and beauty." He lifted his clawed hand and gently grasped Rarity's chin. It was stained with her tears and she didn't bother fighting back by jerking her head way from his touch. "How about I take that beauty away from you?" A evil smile crept across his face as placed his claws on the sides of her head ready to slowly tear her face away.

Suddenly Rarity fell softly to the ground and out of Itami's grasp. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie also fell free of the spell. Itami retreated to the back of the platform.

"What is the meaning of this!" He demanded.

"DAMIAN!" A loud and thunderous voice sounded from over head. The dragon returned to his original white color and cowered at the sight of the pony before him.

"L-Luna…" Was all he could choke out before sinking into the ground and vanishing.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight called never happier to see her.

"Quickly girls, take your injured friends and retreat. I will handle the dragon." Princess Luna ordered.

Rarity immediately levitated Applejack and turned to run. Twilight took Rarity's cue and levitated Rainbow Dash. The two unicorns carried their friends as they retreated with Pinkie Pie bouncing close behind.

"Please save Fluttershy Princess!" Rarity called over shoulder as they retreated back to Ponyville.


	4. Dungeon

Fluttershy was awoken by cold droplets of water dripping down and landing on her nose. She was slow to open her eyes and look around the strange place the dragon had brought her to. Her eyes adjusted to the glow of the blue light that dimly illuminated the chamber to reveal she was in a dungeon. The walls were lined with piles of bones and rusted chains that still seemed to cling to the skeletons of dragons, ponies and other creatures Fluttershy didn't recognize. Her gaze eventually became fixated on the source of the blue glow. It was a giant crystal that was twice her size in the center of the room.

Fluttershy slowly moved toward the crystal formation studying it curiously, but approaching it carefully. She covered her mouth with a hoof to stop any sound that would come from her gasp as she realized what was at the center of the crystal. It was the dragon. He was lying on his side on a stone table with deep cuts and lacerations down the whole right side of his body. The expression on what was left of his face looked to be in agony.

Fluttershy instantly realized what the dragon meant by "It hurts" and why he would ask for help, but with these wounds, this dragon seemed beyond her help. She lowered her head shedding a sorrowful tear for the poor dragon. But even with the dragon's condition Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder why the spirit appeared as a black evil dragon. What would cause such an innocent looking spirit to turn into something that looked so evil? Fluttershy wanted to know but at the same time was too scared to think of asking an evil dragon why he was evil.

Suddenly another light illuminated the dungeon. It came from the ceiling. The dragon spirit seemed to be retreating into the dungeon as if running from something that had scared him. It startled Fluttershy so much she laid flat on her stomach and covered her head with her hooves. She raised her head curiously when she heard crying coming from the other side of the crystal.

"H-hello?" Fluttershy asked moving to where she could see the dragon.

He looked up to her from his prone position and quickly knocked the tears from his eyes with his claws.

"Fluttershy…I hath become something horrible." Damian admitted. He stood on all fours and looked at his body trapped within the crystal. "This crystal thine eyes behold is a trap my body is entombed in."

"W-what happened to you?" Fluttershy asked trying to look the dragon in the eyes.

"I refused to bow mine head to Discord's will. He sought to break me and imprisoned me here like this after planting the seed of hate within mine heart. His intention was to make me become his servant of destruction." The spirit explained never looking away from the crystal.

"Why have you brought me here?" Fluttershy was feeling a little braver after seeing the dragon show weakness.

"Very soon now this crystal shall dispel freeing my body from this tomb, but in its current state I would not live very long and wish very much to be united with my sisters right away. I wish of you to help me heal this body so that I may live to see them." Damian explained.

"I've never dealt with wounds this severe before. I'm not sure if I can."

"Itami has removed your choice to not comply by turning this prison into a trap itself. It is airtight and one pony would suffocate in three days down here. If we die there is no one to teleport you from this dungeon and you would follow the fate of those whose bones litter the ground."

Fluttershy couldn't believe what she heard. She had no choice but to try and save this dragon whether he was good or evil in order to save her own life. The thought didn't sit well with her at first, but her kind nature took over.

"I'll do my best to help you." She said with a weak voice. "But…since you're a ghost…aren't you already dead?"

"No. I am using a spell to project my spirit from my body." Damian's changing speech patterns stood out a bit to Fluttershy. He could feel Itami's grasp over him growing stronger as the time for the crystal to dispel grew closer. It scared him. "Fluttershy, there is a first aid kit I have prepared here." Damian informed her as he dug through a pile of bones and pulled a sack out of a broken ribcage. He placed it at her hooves and backed away slowly. "It's time."

Princess Luna sat in the throne room looking upon the platform the dragon had retreated beneath. Being here again brought back nostalgic feelings and memories of its most glorious days. This was also the very last place Luna had ever seen the dragon before tonight. Her very last memory of him in this place played out in her mind as she closed her eyes.

Discord came into the dungeon and opened her cell. Luna had been bound in chains and felt weak from starvation. The cries and whimpers of other imprisoned ponies came from all around when they heard the cell door clang against the wall. Their tyrannous overlord grabbed Luna's chains and yanked on them jerking Luna forward. She fell on her face and Discord merely dragged her behind him without saying a word to her. After being painfully dragged against the stone floor with the chains pinching into her coat all over her body Discord stopped.

"Luna!" Celestia called. She was overjoyed to see her little sister was still alive. Luna slowly raised her head and saw both her sister Celestia and Damian the White Dragon standing side by side before her and Discord.

"Release her to our custody and we shall hold up our end of the bargain, Discord." Damian demanded.

"But of course!" Discord replied with a bright and wicked smile. With the snap of his fingers Luna's chains were gone. She slowly stood up and wobbled across the platform towards Celestia.

Damian walked forward at the same time Luna did and lowered his head to lovingly rub his cheek against Luna's as they passed by each other. Luna felt his warmth and smiled with her eyes closed. Her smile disappeared quickly when she felt a liquid smeared across her cheek. She looked up and saw tears running down the dragon's cheek. Luna was confused at the sight but kept walking toward her sister. She turned upon reaching Celestia's side in time to see Damian charge forward and attack Discord. Before he could land a blow Discord vanished and reappeared off to his right side laughing.

"I predicted you'd act violently my boy and I am quite prepared for you." Discord announced as he brought his eagle clawed hand down to strike Damian in the face. His claws caught the dragon above his right eye. In one swift motion Discord's claws destroyed the dragon's right eye and cut through his flesh to the skull all the way down to his cheek. Damian roared in pain and tried to retaliate with a swing of his own claws at Discord. He missed. The sly draconequus had vanished again reappearing once more on Damian's now blind side. A sword spawned in his hand that he used to cleave through the dragon cutting him from the top of his right forearm down his side and through the top of his flank. He tried to take to the air by flapping his wings, but Discord stopped his retreat by stabbing the sword into the elbow joint of his right wing grounding him for good.

"DAMIAN!" Luna cried weakly trying to move towards him to help, but lacked the energy as she collapsed in front of Celestia. Celestia picked up her sister and looked on in disbelief.

"NOW CELESTIA!" Damian called as if to cue her to do something. Celestia opened her wings and took off carrying Luna with her. Princess Luna's last memory of the dragon was him screaming Celestia's name as she was carried off.

"What hast thou become, dear brother?" Luna asked returning to herself.

Her reminiscing was cut short by a sudden cloud of smoke appearing in front of her. Luna jumped to her hooves readying a defensive magic spell. When the smoke cleared a yellow pegasus stood before her. Fluttershy's face and hooves were covered in blood but she did not appear to have any visible injuries.

"Fluttershy, art thou alright?" Luna asked rushing over to check her over.

"I'm fine." Fluttershy replied a bit scared and unsure why Princess Luna was here.

The ruins began to shake with an earthquake. Both Luna and Fluttershy immediately flew up off the ground checking around them to see if the old ruin would hold against the quake. It didn't. The ceiling started caving in and the walls began crumbling.

"Quickly! Follow me!" Luna ordered Fluttershy as she took off towards the far wall trying to make it out through a large hole the quaking made. The two flew as fast as their wings would carry them quickly dodging falling rocks and debris pushing theirselves for a very near escape from the crumbling ruins and into the forest. Neither one of them slowed down until they had reached Ponyville where Fluttershy's friends and Princess Celestia awaited them.


	5. Injured

Fluttershy quietly trotted behind Princess Luna staring at the ground as she walked still trying to process all that had happened. What happened to Rainbow Dash and Rarity? Surely they chased after the dragon when she was kidnapped but then why was Princess Luna the only one there when she was released? Why hadn't she seen them on the way back? Fluttershy was confused and praying nothing bad happened because of her. Her heart sunk when she looked up and saw where Luna was leading her. It was the clinic and the lights were on inside this late at night. She could see the silhouettes of ponies rushing back and forth in the windows. Fluttershy paused and took a deep breath and let it out slowly before following Princess Luna into the clinic trying to prepare herself for what she was going to find.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Rarity called her friend's name both happy and relieved that she was okay. She was still covered in the dragon's blood though.

"Are you alright dear! You're not hurt are you?" The white unicorn sounded panicked looking Fluttershy over for any noticeable wounds that all the blood might be coming from.

"I'm fine Rarity, but more importantly why is everyone here? What happened?" Fluttershy was hoping it was nothing serious.

Rarity used her magic to lift a warm damp cloth and explained everything that had happened at the ruins in the forest to her as she cleaned the anxious pegasus. When Rarity was finished explaining everything to her Fluttershy's heart sunk again. She sat down and tears began to well in her eyes. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie both immediately noticed and as if on cue moved to Fluttershy's side to comfort her.

"You know it's not your fault it happened." Twilight assured her.

"But if I hadn't been kidnapped by…" Fluttershy's voice started to squeak from crying.

"No need to blame yourself. We know if it was any one of us that had been kidnapped you'd have come to save us just like we did for you." Pinkie Pie said trying to ease her mind.

Fluttershy didn't respond with anything other than a few sobs as she thought it over for herself. She knew her friends cared for her enough to do what they did. She understood that the dragon specifically targeted her for her special talent with animals, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that her friends'getting hurt was all her fault.

Nurse Redheart came from one of the back rooms and bowed to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna before saying anything.

"Both Rainbow Dash and Applejack are going to be fine. They can receive visitors now, but not for too long they will need their rest if they are to make speedy recoveries."

Fluttershy perked up a bit happy to hear that they will be alright, but could not let herself smile. She wanted to go back and visit them. Fluttershy hesitated, worried about what they say, if they would be upset with her. What if they were angry and didn't want to be her friend anymore? It would be devastating to the young pegasus. She didn't know how to face her injured friends.

Before she knew it everypony else was making their way to both Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's rooms to visit. Again Fluttershy hesitated and stared at the floor for a moment before forcing herself to follow them. She stopped at the door her friends entered feeling her heart shake for a moment.

"You can do this." Fluttershy quietly reassured herself taking a step into the room.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash said in unison. Rainbow Dash ran up to Fluttershy and hugged her. She had bandages around her torso holding her wings still with splints to keep them from moving.

"Are…are you okay?" Fluttershy asked still scared of being blamed.

"Nurse Redheart said it should take about 8 weeks to heal, but I'm glad you're okay. Did that dragon do anything to you?" Fluttershy felt a little more at ease with Rainbow showing more concern for her then her broken wings.

"What in tar'nation did that dragon want with you anyway?" Applejack asked rolling up to Fluttershy in a wheelchair with both her hind legs in casts.

"Umm…uh…well…" After seeing the condition of her friends Fluttershy wasn't entirely sure she wanted to admit how she helped save the dragon's life. "He wanted me to help heal some wounds he had."

"Wounds? He looked perfectly healthy to me." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"He was using a spell called Spirit Projection." Princess Celestia interjected. Every pony in the room turned their attention to her.

"The dragon's name is Damian. He once fought against Discord alongside Luna and I, but unfortunately he was defeated by Discord. We had thought he was slain, but it seems Discord spared him for some reason." Celestia tried to explain the best she could.

"Princess, the dragon explained to me that Discord planted something called a 'Seed of Evil' in his heart and tried to rebirth him as his agent of destruction." Fluttershy explained.

"Then the situation is far more serious and more dangerous than I thought." Princess Celestia took a more serious stance and seemed to have gone into deep thought.

"Too easy, we'll just nuke him with the Elements like we did Discord and be done with it." Rainbow Dash said in her usual over-confident tone.

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple Rainbow Dash." Celestia started. "Damian was the one who gave the Elements a tangible form after we had discovered them and at one time wielded all six of them himself. I'm not even sure if the power of the elements would work against him."

"The dragon mentioned a seventh element when we confronted him. Is there a way to find and use that element along with the others against him? He said the seventh wasn't enough alone to destroy the seed." Twilight asked.

Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna exchanged a surprise look with one another. They themselves had never heard of a seventh nor did Damian ever tell them of it when they had first discovered the elements.

"If a seventh does exist that may be our only hope to destroying the seed." Princess Luna pointed out.

"Twilight Sparkle, I want you to research what you can of the 'Seventh Element' and see if you can find any leads. Luna and I will go back to Canterlot and prepare to fight him…"

"NO!" Princess Luna protested against her sister interrupting her mid-sentence. "I shall stay here in Ponyville and seek Damian myself. Discord planted a seed of evil in Damian just as he planted the Seed of Envy in me transforming me into Nightmare Moon. I shall not fight against my brother."

Celestia knew there was no reasoning with her younger sister when got this way. She knew perfectly well and even shared her desire to save him, but as the ruler of Equestria she had to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Before Celestia could say anything back to her sister, Princess Luna had left. Celestia let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll have the Elements of Harmony sent to you girls later. For now learn what you can of the Seventh Element and assist my sister. I must return to the palace." The princess ordered before leaving to return to Canterlot.

"Well you heard her girls let's do this." Twilight Sparkle said taking charge.

"But…what about Applejack and Rainbow Dash…because of me they're…"

"Don't go blaming yerself fer what that dragon did, Sugarcube." Applejack interrupted Fluttershy.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We'll get better in no time. Besides, I'd rather lose my wings then lose a friend." Rainbow Dash said with a hug to her fellow pegasus.

Fluttershy still felt the guilt in her chest as she looked over her injured friends again. They were smiling at her. Even though they got hurt they could still look at her and smile. Fluttershy started to cry. Not from being sad, but because she was happy her friends cared so much for her that they would make such sacrifices and still be willing to give more.


	6. Encounter

Twilight Sparkle awoke early the next morning to await word from Princess Celestia on when the Elements would arrive. She didn't have to wait long as she made her way down stairs and noticed a royal carriage outside her front door. Twilight galloped to the front door that she opened with her magic as she approached. Princess Celestia herself was waiting for Twilight and the others who she could see were walking up the road towards the library. One of the royal guards who had pulled the chariot unloaded two chests from the back and placed them at Celestia's feet. One was the lavishly jeweled and decorated chest that housed the Elements of Harmony and the other looked to be a dusty old wooden crate that hadn't been opened in centuries.

"Princess, what's in that wooden chest?" Twilight asked as her friends joined them.

"A few hundred years ago a dragon went on a rampage in Equestria. I lead a small group of ponies much like yourselves to drive him off, but it was not possible without special armor that negates the attacks of dragons." Celestia explained as she used her magic to open the chest and pull one set of armor out to show the girls. It didn't look like anything special. In fact it didn't look like armor at all. It appeared to be a simple modest earth colored dress.

Rarity stared confused for a moment at the "armor" Princess Celestia presented them. Her jaw dropped at how repulsive it was. It was beyond a crime to fashion to wear such a thing, much less let it exist or even allow it around royalty.

"I'm sorry Princess, but you expect us to fight a dragon wearing that?" Rarity asked looking like she was about to die from the armor's existence.

Princess Celestia looked the armor over once again herself at Rarity's comment. The armor had once looked marvelous when it was worn all those years ago, but age had faded the fabric and the magic woven into it seemed faded. The princess let out a sigh and put the armor back in the old chest.

"I suppose it won't do then. Rarity and Twilight, I will need you two to craft new armor then." Princess Celestia commanded levitating a dusty old book out of the bottom of the chest. "This book contains the spells Twilight will have to cast on the fabrics as Rarity creates the armor. If the dragon is as wounded as Fluttershy reported then we won't be expecting to see him until he recovers. There should be time."

"Yes your highness." Rarity and Twilight said in unison as they gave her a bow. Both of them were excited about the task. Rarity got the opportunity to make some "armor" for her friends and Twilight was going to learn new spells.

Luna had been searching almost relentlessly the entire night for the dragon that had been freed from his prison. There were no signs of where he might have gone after leaving the crumbled ruins, but Luna was fairly sure she knew where to look next. Deeper in the woods was the ruins of an entire pony city that was abandoned left barren during the drought and famine Discord had brought on in his time. It was the city that was once the Alicorn capitol of Equestria and was once the epicenter of pony culture and civilization. But now the forest had consumed it with its overgrowth and the creatures of the forest had taken up homes in the lifeless buildings.

After a night of unrelenting searching, Princess Luna had come upon that old ruin and found her first clue as to where the dragon had run off to. Freshly broken fauna smeared with blood lead the alicorn deeper into the nostalgic ruin. The morning sun barely broke through the canopy of trees above, dimly lighting her path. In the distance Luna had caught of glimpse of what looked like the dragon's tail as it moved around a corner and out of sight. She immediately chased it galloping at full speed. She stopped as she turned the corner. It was a dead end. Luna immediately began looking for any doorways or even a storm drain he may have hidden in, but no matter how hard she looked there was nothing but tall solid walls.

A low growl came from behind Princess Luna causing her turn quickly to see the dragon was just a few feet behind her.

"Dear brother, what hast driven thou to do harm to innocent ponies!" Luna demanded taking a defensive stance.

"Hatred. For over twelve hundred years I lay in that dungeon waiting for my elder sisters to free me. Waiting for them to come find me and heal my broken body. But as time passed I accepted that I was abandoned. Left to die. I could only feel pain and my hatred grew. I'll have my revenge on Celestia." The dragon explained as he slowly approached Luna trying to drive her back into the dead end.

"Thou knowest Celestia and I would never abandon ye as such." Luna tried to reason. "We were under the impression that thou had been slain by Discord."

"But you never bothered to find a body?" The dragon retorted.

"N-no…but…" Luna felt her flank brush up against the wall as she ran out of space to back away from the advancing dragon.

She quickly realized how dangerous of a position she was in and searched for a way out. It was too late. The dragon raised its right hand to take a swipe at her with his claws. Luna quickly dodged and leapt over the dragon using her wings to glide her to a safe distance before turning to retaliate. She readied as spell to fire back at him, but hesitated. The dragon's mobility was hindered by its broken wings and injured right flank. It moved slowly to face her. In her eyes this was still the dragon she had grown up with. This was still her little brother.

The dragon charged at Luna using his fiery breath to attack her. Luna put up a barrier spell in time to stop the attack and moved out of the dragon's charging path. He couldn't stop his charge quick enough and ended up going headlong into the side of a ruined wall that collapsed on top of him. The dragon slowly rose from the rubble and turned to attack Luna again.

"Damian, stop this senselessness! Thou shalt only end up hurting thyself even more!" Luna warned. "Dost thou not remember how we fought abreast long ago?"

Again Luna tried to talk sense into him as she dodged his attacks once more. He charged her again a little more slowly this time swiping his claws and snapping his jaws at her. Luna gracefully dodged his attacks as if she knew they never had a chance of hitting her in the first place, but the dragon's movements gradually got faster.

"Hast thy hatred murdered thy sense of justice! What happened to the noble divine dragon thou once was! What of thy oath to the royalty of Equestria! Did thou not pledge to serve and protect thine elder sisters!" Luna tried to remind the dragon of who he once was. Who he used to be before evil had taken his soul. She prayed he'd wake up and this fight would end with an embrace.

"Justice! I was betrayed! I shall have my justice with Celestia's head!" The dragon roared as he barreled at her again turning at the last moment to swing his tail at her. His blow landed and Luna was sent helplessly flying into a wall. Luna staggered trying to regain her balance. The dragon didn't waste his opportunity to strike her down. He stood on his hind legs with his claws raised high forcing all his strength down into this one blow to finish her.

His claws stopped mere inches from Luna as she summoned a great deal of magic to levitate him off the ground. The dragon tried to struggle against her magic but couldn't break the spell. Luna locked eyes with the dragon and started to cry. She could not see the innocent dragon she once knew. His eyes were filled with hate and malice, but through all that, Luna saw one glimmer of hope for him yet. There was still the spark of the seventh element within his eyes. As long that hope remained Luna knew her dear brother could be redeemed.

"RELEASE ME!" The dragon demanded straining harder against her magic.

He was gradually winning against her and Luna could feel it. She knew she did not have the means to save him at that moment and not enough strength to imprison him and bring him back. She did the only thing she could do. Luna used her magic to throw Damian as hard as she possibly could into the stone wall behind him. The building collapsed burying the dragon. Luna used the opportunity to escape tearfully leaving the dragon she called brother behind.


	7. Temptation

"Good Morning Rainbow Dash! Hi Applejack!" Derpy Hooves greeted the two injured ponies during her visit. She'd brought a batch of muffins to share with her friends.  
>"Hi Derpy." Rainbow Dash replied.<br>"Good morn'n!" Applejack returned Derpy's greeting.  
>"I brought you guys some more muffins I baked last night." The grey pegasus said presenting a box to the two injured ponies.<br>"Thanks Derpy! Your muffins are better than Sugar Cube Corner's! Don't tell Pinkie I said that." Applejack said taking a muffin from the box. The girls shared a laugh before Derpy turned her attention to Rainbow Dash. She wasn't looking too good. Her eyes had become all puffy and bloodshot from her lack of sleep due to the nightmares she'd been subject to about the dragon.  
>"You don't look so good Rainbow Dash. Is there anything I can do to help?" Derpy offered.<br>Rainbow Dash stared down at the muffin she held in her hooves for a moment before replying.  
>"I'm fine, just a little hard to sleep with these splints on my wings is all." She told a little lie trying to laugh it off and relieve her friend's worries a bit.<p>

It had been a few days since both Rainbow Dash and Applejack ended up sharing a room in the hospital after they were admitted. Their friends would visit casually every now and then but Derpy had come every morning with fresh muffins and their mail since day one.

"Well if there is nothing else I need to finish delivering the rest of this mail." Derpy excused herself.

"Are you sure nuthins wrong Sugar cube? You were trashn' in your sleep last night and woke me up with all yer mumbling. Soundn' like y'all were having a nightmare or sumthin." Applejack called her out on her lie. "Because honestly I've been having nightmares too." She admitted.  
>"I am not having any nightmares!" Rainbow Dash insisted.<br>"Surely you could stand to learn a lesson in honesty from dear Applejack, Rainbow Dash." An eerie voice chimed in as the room suddenly fell dark.

Applejack pulled the covers up to her nose and tried to shrink back in her bed. She was paralyzed with fear. She looked over to Rainbow Dash only to find she could hardly even see her hoof in front of her face. Fear gripped her heart making it beat faster. The darkness only helped to amplify her fear and make her feel helpless. The blanket that half covered her body was her only armor to comfort her and pulling it over her head was all she could do to help calm herself down.

"I have visited both of you in your dreams, but sadly you were not as responsive as I'd hoped. I am forced to show myself before you to get what I want out of you." The voice spoke again, but this time the spirit of the dragon took form hovering above Applejack. His red eye was the only visible light other then the faint silver glow coming off his blackened scales. "Poor poor Applejack. It must be hard on you with your legs broken like that. What is to become of your farm without you there to tend the orchard and your fields?" The dragon seemed to speak in a taunting voice as he flashed a white smile of sharp fangs. Applejack felt her fear leave her and was filled with anger. This dragon had broken her legs and came to taunt her about it. She wasn't planning on taking that lying down.

"Now listen here feller! It wouldn't have happened if y'all would fight fair instead of using yer freaky spirit magic." Applejack argued.

The dragon gave Applejack an intriguing look as if thinking hard for a moment before saying anything in reply.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Only one way to find out." He flashed that toothy smile again as he lowered himself down next to her bed. "I have an offer for you my dear Applejack."

"I won't make any deals with an evil being like y'all." Applejack insisted before hearing what he had to offer.

"Now now my dear, don't be so hasty to reject an offer you have yet to hear. It is one you can't refuse. I will heal your broken legs and even throw in the bonus of granting you a dragon's strength to compensate for your pain and discomfort." He stated as he paused for a moment to see if she would take his bait.

"And what would you want in return for this gift?" Applejack's voice was hesitant. The dragon knew she could be bought but needed convincing first.

"Before I go demanding things from you, why not try out the benefits of my offer for a time? I will come back to you in three days and make my demand. If you accept your bones will be unbreakable for as long as you live and I will grant you the strength of a dragon making you the fastest, strongest pony in all Equestria." The dragon generously offered.

"What if I refuse?" Applejack was smart enough to get every detail before jumping on such a juicy sounding opportunity.

The dragon only smiled and studied her for a moment before giving his reply.  
>"Should you refuse I will take back the dragon's strength and destroy your legs so that you will never walk again. It would also be such a shame if a dragon flew over Sweet Apple Acres and burnt its orchard, fields, and buildings to the ground with his fire breath." He threatened. His toned sounded half-hearted as if he was joking, but threatening her home and family was something Applejack always took seriously.<p>

Applejack didn't know what to do or what to think of the dragon's offer. The reality of what Itami declared when they first encountered him began to sink in. His intention was the destruction of Equestria and the death of the princess. This was a dangerous dragon capable of mass destruction, but why would he offer her power and not ask anything in return? Was he trying to coax her into taking an addictive drug to sway and control her with? Is this her opportunity to protect her family from his evil wrath? So many questions ran through Applejack's head.

"If I accept will y'all promise to leave my family unharmed?" Applejack felt like she was giving in but couldn't see much other choice in the situation.

"You have my word." The dragon extended his clawed hand to shake her hoof. Applejack hesitated for a moment staring at the dragon's eye hoping it would give some indication that he could be trusted to keep his word. She was surprised at what she found there. Pain. Sadness. Suffering. Longing. There was weakness in that eye. It gave her hope that he could definitely be defeated.

Applejack reached out her hoof and the dragon took it in his claws and shook it firmly. The contact between the two sent a light through Applejack. It felt warm like a gentle embrace from a special somepony that she had longed for all her life. She closed her eyes as it coursed through her body repairing her legs and strengthening her body. As the power faded she fell asleep and the dragon moved to the other side of the room.

"Rainbow Dash." He called quietly to the pegasus who was hiding under her covers and shivering in fear. Rainbow Dash perked up when she heard her name being called.

"I'm not afraid of you! Where ever you are!" Rainbow Dash declared with as much courage as she could summon.

"Of course not. How could the courageous and brave Rainbow Dash be scared of anything?" The dragon taunted. "By the way, you're still shivering." He pointed out with a laugh. Rainbow Dash stood up on her bed and tried looking around the room for the dragon, but she couldn't see a thing in the darkness he'd cast over her.

"Why don't you show yourself and say that to my face coward!" Rainbow Dash boldly challenged him. To her surprise he complied and appeared to her as he had to Applejack. His outline was a faint glow floating in the air before Rainbow Dash with his one red eye fixed on her.

"What do you want! W-why are you here!" Rainbow's courage began to waver as she tried to display more of it.

"Straight down to business I see. I am here to make you an offer you can't refuse my dear." The dragon gave her his glowing white toothy smile he'd given to Applejack several times.

"And what offer is that?" Rainbow was saying anything she could at this point to try and establish her faltering courage.

"To heal the wings I broke and grant you the power of dragon flight of course." He replied coolly.

"Wait. What?" Rainbow Dash was confused at his offer, but found most of her fear had disappeared. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is something I have not yet quite decided on my dear, but I can assure you this is a deal you can't pass up. Not only will I heal your wings, but I'll grant them a dragon's speed. You'll easily fly up to 5 times faster than you ever have before." He guaranteed.

"Five times faster! With that speed I could do double or even triple Rainbooms!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "But I'm not gonna accept an offer without clearly defined terms."

"Of course not. Only a fool would make such a decision. How about I let you test drive my offer while I determine my terms for keeping such an ability? How about we say for three days? I'll return with my 'catch' as you call it." The dragon casually offered. He enjoyed how much easier it was to persuade Rainbow Dash than it was Applejack. He knew for sure he'd get what he really wanted in three days time from both ponies.

Rainbow Dash hesitated for a minute before accepting right away.  
>"What happens if I refuse?" She asked.<p>

"Quite simple my dear. I will pluck your wings off your back and devour them." He replied with his big smile and joking tone.

"Eh...heh...hmmmm..." Rainbow didn't find the joke to be very funny. He did manage to break her wings without even touching her before so she knew it wasn't beyond him to just tear them off. The thought made her cringe and she tried her best to dismiss it right away. "Fine. I'll take your offer for a test drive, but if I refuse in three days...are you still gonna tear my wings off?"

"Of course not. That would just be barbaric. I may be an evil dragon bent on destroying the world, but I do have standards." For a brief moment the dragon sounded like he had a little class to him. He extended his claws to shake Rainbow's hoof in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." Rainbow Dash said lifting her hoof to shake his claws. As soon as they made contact with one another Rainbow's whole body became engulfed in a white light that coursed through her. The light focused in on her wings and they healed and strengthened them until the light faded leaving her lulled into a deep sleep.

The darkness disappeared from the room with the dragon and the morning light poured in through the window lighting the room up once again. Both ponies were sound asleep in their beds.


End file.
